The Unexpected Guest
by GilOonaGobyforevs13
Summary: When a new Stallion with a charming personality moves to Equestria, he finds himself at AppleJack's farm in search of new friends. When this new stallion moves in, Apple Jack starts to crush on him, and they start developing feelings for eachother. Rated K , might change.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Hey guys! So I've recently been getting into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, finally. I have a lot of friends that like the show so I thought I would check it out. It's actaully a lot like the Pound Puppies, except with Ponies. The Super Secret pup club is the trio of pups that want to grow up to be Pound Puppies and the Cutie Mark Cruisaders are little baby ponies that want to have cutie marks. I actaully really enjoyed my first few episodes. It pretty much is the group of friends I'd like to have. So as you see, I've decided to make a fanfiction, and of course, this is a couple story, like a lot of my others. XD, I hope you enjoy reading, and please remember this is my first MLP fic.)

The sky was a beautiful shade of peach, and it was about time to wake up. Apple Jack, being the early riser she was, had awoken early and was already up, but her friend, Fluttershy, on the other hand was still asleep and she was covered In a light pink blanket. Her eyelashes were shimmering in the sunlight which was about to rise. Apple Jack chuckled before hitting Fluttershy hard with her hoove to wake her up.

"Hey," Fluttershy said, "Why did you do that?"

"Rise n' shine," Apple Jack said, cheerfully, "We have to make breakfast!"

Fluttershy yawned, "This early?"

"If you stay at our house you have to abide by our rules." Apple Jack scolded, as if she were talking to a child, "Now let's go!"

Fluttershy was quite blank, but she had risen to her feet, trying to stay awake. It was hard since she always got more sleep than this. Apple Jack was galloping in front of Fluttershy, "Well, we don't have all day, c'mon!"

"Okay," Fluttershy replied, getting to the table.

Granny Pony looked at them, "Rise n' Shine, you two! Big Mad is bringing back some apples so we can make Apple Pie!"

"That's Apple Blossom's favorite!" Apple Jack said, "I'll go wake her up!"

Granny chuckled, "Well, my dear, go do it!"

"Okay," Apple Jack replied, "C'mon Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy followed in behind her, "I'm coming!"

Apple Jack and Fluttershy went inside of Apple Blossom's wide bedroom and looked at the figure, hogging up red blankets, and sleeping peacefully.

"Breakfast." Apple Jack said, and with that one word Apple Blossom got up.

"Yay!" She said, "What are we having today?"

"Apple Pie!" Apple Jack replied, smiling, "I know it's your favorite, little sis!"

"You betcha!" Apple Blossom said, galloping down the stairs, happily.

Apple Jack giggled as she followed in behind her sister. Apple Bloom looked back at her, "I'm winning!"

"What?" Apple Jack replied, "We're racing?"

"Why else would I be in front of you?" Her sister asked, galloping faster.

"Oh no you don't, you varmit!" Apple Jack teased before accelerating in front of her sister.

"Be careful!" Fluttershy warned them, "You guys could get hurt going that fast down the steps."

"Rainbow Dash would love this!" Apple Jack said, thinking of her friend, "Next time we're inviting her!"

The three ponies were finally at the bottom of the steps and took seats at the table. Big Mac could be home anytime, and they were all excited. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Apple Jack, dear, Could you please get the door?" Granny asked her.

"Sure," Apple Jack replied, opening the door, "Hey Big Mac, you brought the-"

"Who's Big Mac?" The male stallion asked

Apple Jack gave the new pony a stern look, "The good question is, who are you?"

"Rocket," he replied, "Braxton Rocket."

"What brings you here?" Granny Pony approached the door.

"Well," Braxton said, "I'm new here to Equestria and I heard that this was where the apple farm is. I love apples! So I came here, Im starving. Do y'all have any cider?"

Apple Jack smiled warmly, "Why didn't you just say so?" She got out a hug of cider and gave Braxton a glassful, "This is the best cider in Equestria, Sir."

Braxton took a sip and started to chuckle, "This isn't the best cider in Equestria!"

Apple Jack wore an angry look on her face, "What does that mean?"

"It's the best cider in the world!" Braxton yelled, "Out of all of the cider In the world, I've never tasted anything sweeter!"

Apple Jack heard another knock, "That must be Big Mac!"

Apple Jack opened the door and finally saw Big Mac, "Finally! What took you so dang long!

Big Mac gave Apple Jack a look as if she were stupid, "I've only been gone for 20 minutes."

"Oh," Apple Jack replied, sitting next to Braxton, "Welcome back!"

Big Mac dropped the apples and tipped his farmer's hat, "Who's this new feller?"

Apple Jack smiled at Braxton then turned around, "His name is Braxton, he's new to Equestria."

Big Mac held out his hoove and greeted him, "Welcome."

"Glad to be here." Braxton replied, and winked at Apple Jack.

Apple Blossom was giggling at this gestures until Apple Jack placed her hoove over Apple Blossom's mouth and whispered, "Hush."

"Where do ya live?" Big Mac asked, "Do ya have a house yet?"

"No," Braxton said, In a sad voice, "My parents passed, so I moved here to find friends."

"Find Friends?" Granny Pony asked.

"Yeah," Braxton said, "I heard this place had a high population."

"Well," Apple Jack said, "Why don't you stay here?"

"I'd love to!" Braxton replied, "You guys are really nice and I think I'm gonna like it here. Where's my room?"

Fluttershy smiled, "I have an extra bed in my house, What about we move it to here?"

Apple Jack replied, "That's not a bad idea."

"Oh yeah!" Braxton yelled, "I have a house and it's with the purdiest pony ever!"

Apple Jack started to chuckle, "I wonder who that could be?"

Apple Blossom approached Braxton, smiling, "So welcome to the house! I'm Apple Blossom, and I don't have a cutie mark either."

"Me and you, kid." Braxton said, ruffling Apple Blossom's mane.

"Pie is ready!" Granny Pony announced, laying the pie on the table.

Granny sliced the pie into four pieces, and handed everyone a slice, she placed a plate in the middle of Apple Jack and Braxton.

"Who's pie is this?" Apple Jack asked.

"You and Braxton are sharing!" Granny announced.

Braxton took a bite, as Apple Jack stared, gruffly, "But why?"

"Because if I cut it into five the slices would be uneven anyway." Granny chuckled.

Apple Jack took a bite as well. It was quite weird for her to share, since she always got a slice all to herself until today. The two were digging into the pie and suddenly, they felt thier lips touching. Braxton raised his head, to find Apple Jack attached to his lips. They were both blushing. Suddenly, Apple Jack released her lips, that was an awful first impression. She turned away and blushed madly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I kinda noticed I made a lot of errors in my last chapter, and there are lots of others I need to get back to. It's Apple Bloom, not Apple Blossom. I'm very sorry I made that mistake and I'll try to mke things better in this chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this fic, because I enjoy making it for your entertainment. This might be kinda corny, just keep in mind I'm not exactly the best fanfiction writer.**

Apple Jack was in her room, laying on her bed. She was pouting on some white makeup on her cheeks, and blushing.

Apple Bloom came into her room and saw her putting on makeup, "Hey, why are you wearing makeup? and what is that red on your face?"

"Red?" Apple Jack hesitated, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Your in denial." Apple Bloom replied.

"I am not!" Apple Jack denied even more as she pouted more of the white makeup on her face, making her face completely white.

"OMG," Apple Bloom started to fangirl, "Your crushing on Braxton!"

Apple Jack put her hoove over her sister's mouth, "SHHHHH! Keep it down!"

"At least the makeup Rarity bought you for your birthday is finally coming to use." Apple Bloom chuckled.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Apple Jack exclaimed.

"Why are you blushing?" Apple Bloom asked her.

"It's just makeup," Apple Jack gave her sister a stern, "Apple Jack doesn't blush!"

Apple Bloom giggled and started to sing, "Apple Jack and Braxton sitting in a-"

"NO!" Apple Jack covered her sister's mouth again, "Ain't happening, little philly!"

"Okay then," Apple Bloom wiggled out, "Geez."

Apple Jack took her mane down, "Now if you excuse me, I gotta hit the town!"

"Me too!" Apple Bloom said, following her sister, "Because it's time for school!"

Fluttershy followed in behind Apple Bloom and Apple Jack as they were heading back downstairs.

"Hey Braxton, wanna come check out the town?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure!" Braxton said, "I can meet some new friends there too!"

"Yup," Apple Jack said, walking to the door as Braxton, Apple Bloom and Fluttershy followed along, "There's a whole ton of ponies here in Equestria."

"I can't wait to meet them all!" Braxton chuckled.

Apple Jack started to chuckle and blush, as she scraped her hoove on the ground, "You might wanna meet my friends first."

"How many ya got?" Braxton smiled.

"I got five," Apple Jack replied, "You've been aqauinted with Fluttershy. She's pretty quiet."

"Why I didn't even notice she was here!" Braxton said, offering Fluttershy his hoove, "It's Rocket, Braxton Rocket."

Fluttershy smiled but stayed quiet and started to chuckle, "It's a pleasure to know you, Braxton. I can't wait till you meet the others!"

Apple Jack started to squel, "It'll be the funnest thing ever!"

Braxton stormed out the door to accidentally slam someone, "That door is heavy!"

The pony pushed the door off of her, "Because I was in front of it, silly!"

"And who are you?" Braxton asked.

"My name is Pinkie Pie!" She said, blowing a whistle, "And I came to so show Apple Jack the new whistle!"

"It's purdy." Braxton giggled, "So apperantly you know Apple Jack!"

"She's one of my best friends!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I'll tell you said howdy." Braxton replied, "Hey, what about you come with me Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and Apple Bloom to the village. I'm new here!"

"Where are you from?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"To be precise, Gutterland.' Braxton said, "It's an unhealthy place, and where my parents died. I came here to find someone to talk to since I'm pretty much a lonely guy."

"OMG!" Pinkie Pie said, "That's so sad!"

Apple Jack opened the door and smashed both Braxton and Pinkie Pie with it, "This door is heavier than usual!"

Pinkie Pie pushed the door off again, "Okay, this is getting old! Now that that's done, wanna take a stroll around town, maybe we will find my girlfriend!"

Apple Jack chuckled and started to blush, "I think I prefer being a hetero, because Braxtons are awesome. Oh wait, I mean men."

She looked embarrassed, "Oh lordy."

Fluttershy and Apple Bloom came out and tagged along.

Pinkie Pie giggled at Apple Jack as they kept moving. Fluttershy decided to fly above them and together they entered town.

"Get a milkshake!" A male ponty advertised, "We have a discount."

A blue pony with a rainbow mane give the man a coin, "I would like your newest Chocolate Supreme, and I would like an Orange creamsicle for my girlfriend."

The man handed her two shakes.

"Thank you," Rainbow Dash said, turning around to see her friends, "Oh hey Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Apple Bloom, Annoying Pinkie Pie, and some random Earth Pony whom I don't know the name of."

"Oh, I know you love me!" Pinkie Pie said, getting in Rainbow Dash's face.

Rainbow Dash chuckled, "I do! Your annoying, and randon but I love you anyway."

She handed Pinkie Pie her shake and kissed her, "Your cheeks are sweet, are they made of pie?"

"That's why they call me Pinkie Pie!" she giggled, tackling Rainbow Dash over and having a big, long romantic kiss.

"UGH!" Apple Bloom yelled, "Save my beautiful and very precious eyes!"

"Mine too!" Apple Jack whined.

Braxton chuckled and started to blush.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie stopped.

"So who's the new guy?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"His name is Rocket!" Apple Jack exclaimed, swooning.

"Braxton Rocket!" Apple Bloom added.

"Hey Brax!" Rainbow Dash said, giving him a a competitive look.

"Oh," Braxton said, "You giving me the eye, kid?"

"Oh I'm givin' ya the eye alright!" Rainbow Dash boasted.

"Your on!" Braxton replied.

"You can't stand a chance!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Ready when you are!"

"I'm ready!" Braxton replied.

Rainbow Dash pointed to Rarity's boutique, "Here to Rarity's boutique!"

"Okay!" Braxton winked.

They started to run and Rainbow Dash took lead. They were about there.

Rainbow Dash and Braxton were tied.

"Bravo!" Rarity came out, "Good race, if I should say myself."

"Thank you!" Rainbow Dash said, "And we all know who won!"

"Yes we do," Rarity replied, "Nobody did!"

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"It was a tie." Rarity said.

"Oh..." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"Good job, Rainbow," Braxton said, "You did very good!"

"Not bad yourself, Braxy-chan!" Rainbow Dash said.

They shook hooves and walked back into to town, with Rarity, catching up with the others.

"So How are you?" Braxton asked, trying to carry on a conversation with Rarity.

"Well," Rarity said, "I've printed invitations to me and Spike's wedding."

"Who's Spike?" Braxton asked.

"A dragon." Rarity replied.

 **Author's Note: This chapter was corny, I'm sorry. It's really juicy though, and there is going to be a lot of suspense here.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe it!" Spike said, "Our wedding is next week."

Twilight Sparkle is getting into a good book. She suddenly looked over at Spike, "Hey Spike, could you get me some fresh water."

"Would tap do?" Spike asked, heading towards the sink.

"No," She said back, "Could you not be lazy?"

"Okay, okay, geez!" Spike whined, "But didn't I tell you that me and Rarity would work out?"

"But why?" Twilight said, "Your not her type!"

"Love knows nothing." Spike pours some water from the fridge, "Why are you so mad?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to work out!" Twilight argued, "Your not gonna go through with marrying her, if I know you."

"I will!" Spike argued back, "Because I love her!"

"But is it true love?" Twillight asked, flipping the page of her book with her horn, "You have to think this through."

"Your denying everything!" Spike argued.

There was a knock on the door, "Get the door, Spike."

Spike moaned and opened the door, to see Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and a new pony, "It's your friends!"

Braxton ruffled Spike on the head, "Howdy!"

"And some new stallion guy." Spike added, tapping Twilight Sparkle on the shoulder, "We have company."

Twilight turned around to see her friends, "Oh, hi guys!"

Braxton approached Twilight Sparkle, "Hi there, my name is Braxton Rocket, I'm new her in Equestria, and I'm looking to find new friends."

"Well, you came to the right place," Twilight put her arm around Braxton in a friendly way, "Because here in Equestria, friendship is magic."

"So what's our plans for today?" Applejack asked.

"I actually don't really have any." Twilight Sparkle said.

"You don't have any?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Oh no! That's not good! We need plans!"

"What about we just plan as we go?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Pinkie Pie replied, "Let's go!"

She ran out the door.

"I would chat, but I gotta run!" Rainbow Dash said, leaving Twilight's house.

"What was that about?" Spike asked.

"They're dating." Applejack answered, "Me and Braxton are gonna follow them!"

She grabbed Braxton by his hoove and ran as fast as she could, with the wind blowing through her mane.

"Wait for me!" Fluttershy said, running after them, "I'm coming!"

"OMG," Rarity said, "I have a mani-pedi in ten minutes, see you later!" She went out the door.

"Bye Twilight." Spike said, running for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To do Rarity's mani!" Spike said.

Twilight Sparkle pulled Spike towards her by his tail, starting to blush madly, "Um... She doesn't want you to, she has someone else. Your staying with me!"

"She doesn't like me?" Spike asked, sadly.

"No," Twilight replied, "She has someone else to do her mani-pedi."

"Can we at least go out to the town?" Spike begged.

"Well," Twilight giggled, "I heard there was a discount on milkshakes today."

"Let's get one!" Spike ran for the door, being pulled back again.

"Nope," Twilight Sparkle scolded, "The Princess goes first!"

"Um... okay." Spike said, awkwardly, before she opened the door.

That was weird. Twilight had never acted like that before. She was hiding something, Spike just knew it. She was jealous of someone, green with invy, or maybe in that case purple with invy? Who knows?

Twilight snorted as she gave the pony at the milkshake stand a coin and ordered two vanilla milkshakes, a small for Spike and a large for her.

"Why didn't you get me a large?" Spike asked, "Is this still about the Rarity thing?"

Twilight Sparkle tackled over Spike, tackling him down. She had her nose up against Spike, in anger, "Ever mention that again, you'll never see the light of the day again."

"Geez, I'm Sorry." Spike surrendered.

Twilight got off of Spike and growled in anger, "You were warned, Spike. Even say her name, I hurt you. You and her don't belong."

"Yeah-" Spike noticed Twilight's face get madder, "Okay."

"That's better," She said, taking Spike and her milkshake back to her library.

 _ **Author's Note: Hey guys, so I made a chapter about Twilight Sparkle being jealous of Rarity marrying Spike, because she likes Spike, secretly. Anyway, I hope I can get to a new chapter soon, once I get more ideas. I've also been updating stories I've been blocked on for a long time, and hopefully you guys are enjoying it. I really hope I can get to the others pretty soon, I'll see you guys later. Have fun reading any of my other fanfictions if you want, I always love new readers and fans of my fictions. I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I hope that doesn't prevent you from enjoying it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Applejack and Braxton were hanging around Equestria and having a good time.

"So Braxton," Applejack said, "Are you enjoying your stay here?"

"Yeah," Braxton said as the kept strolling, "This place seems cheerful, ya know?"

"Well," Applejack blushed, "I'm happy you like it here, Sugarcube. Maybe I should let you get to know the town better."

"I'm still wondering what this thingy in the envelope is." Braxton said, going slightly off topic.

"I've been too busy talking to you to actually open it." Applejack smiled at Braxton.

"Wanna open it?" Braxton said.

"Yeah," Applejack said, "I sure do!"

They ripped open the envelope the same way and looked at eachother before starring down at the invitation.

"Oh... Just that invitation." Braxton sighed.

"What in tarnation?" Apple Jack exclaimed, "Who let this happen?"

"So this white pony is marrying a dragon?" Braxton asked.

"Eeyup!" Apple Jack said, "It's not gonna work out."

"How are you so sure?" Braxton said, "Things can be unexpected."

"This is a disaster." Applejack facepalmed, reapetitively.

"You alright?" Braxton asked.

Applejack looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine. Applejack is always fine."

"OR so you say." Braxton chuckled, "Ya know, everyone needs help once in a while. Now excuse me, but I'm gonna get a milkshake, may you be kind enough to give me a cent."

"Are you doubting my independence?" Apple Jack asked, "And no way am I giving you a penny!" She giggled and dropped a penny, "Don't take this the wrong way, you owe me and dinner tonight."

"But I don't have money!" Braxton replied.

"I do," Applejack said, "And maybe I'll use my money to get a dinner."

"But doesn't that ruin the point of getting someone a dinner?" Braxton asked.

"We're eating out, and your staying the whole time," Applejack said, "Just me and you, no one else." She squinched her nose up against Braxton's nose, "Now are you getting a milkshake or are you wasting your time like a turtle on a sunny day?"

Braxton walked to the milkshake stand and bought himself a large milkshake and got two straws. He sat down beside of Applejack again, and put the straws in.

"Why'd ya get two?" Apple Jack asked.

"Because I'm sharing it with you." Braxton said.

Applejack kicked Braxton very hard on his flank, making him wince a bit, "I told you to get one for yourself! I don't want any!"

"But it's Apple pie flavored." Braxton said, "I chose this flavor because it was something I knew we both liked. Trust me, I would have preferred Cotton Candy."

"Really?" Applejack said, eyes widening and scooting closer, "Can I have a sip."

"I have the extra straw for a reason." Braxton giggled, "I hope you enjoy."

She started to drink through the other straw, and scooted her body close to Braxton to where they were touching. They were cheek to cheek as they slurped down the milkshake together. Applejack was playing hard to get but she really did like him. He was sweet, kind, caring, and she felt safe around her. They were hoove to hoove, laying on the ground.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash approached them.

"Hey Apple Jack! Hey Brax!" Rainbow Dash greeted, in a very friendly tone.

"Oh no," Applejack said, "You didn't see any of that did you?"

"If your talking about how you and Braxton snuggled and shared a milkshake, then no." Pinkie Pie said.

Applejack smacked Braxton then winked at him, "Nothing was going on!"

"Don't worry," Rainbow Dash smiled, "Your secret is safe with us."

"Yup," Pinkie Pie said, "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

She stuck her hoove in her eye.

"Warning, she's always like this," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yup, yup, yup!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"C'mon over here, baby!" Rainbow Dash tackled her girlfriend, "Your so cute!"

"Oh stop!" Pinkie Pie giggled, "Your the cute one!"

"Quit, that's just nonsense." Rainbow Dash said.

"It's true!" Pinkie Pie said.

"I know right?" Rainbow Dash boasted, "No, wait, your lying."

"Your in denial!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Okay, we get it!" Applejack yelled, "You both are adorable!"

"Dawww!" They said at the same time.

"Now can we end this argument here?" Applejack said.

The two ponies nodded their heads and she turned around to see Braxton was finished with the milkshake, "You sure were thirsty, huh?"

"Eeyup!" Braxton burped.

"Eww!" Applejack said before burping as well.

"DAWWWW!" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie swooned.

"Do you mind throwing this away for us?" Braxton asked.

"Sure," Rainbow Dash replied, as she picked up the cup and took it to the trash.

 _ **Author's Note: So the next chapter is probably gonna be about Braxton and Applejack having dinner together. I hope your enjoying this. Tell me what couples you ship in the reviews if you want, just don't insult mine because ship wars are stupid and immature and if you insult my pairings, I'm gonna delete your review, because I know a few people in the MLP fandom love to have ship wars. Feel free to critique the stories, I really like constructive critism, just don't flat out say "It sucks" and not justify why it sucks, because all you accomplish is hurting my feelings. Thank you for reading this chapter, though it might me short, I always enjoy making new content for you guys. I know I don't have a lot of fans but I enjoy fanfic writing and that's all that matters to me. Again, thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey AJ, you wanna know something?" Braxton asked, taking a seat beside of her, "I've always wanted to eat here, it's been on my bucket list for years, and now, stepping hoof in this restruant makes me the happiest pony alive."

Applejack took her head out of her big bowl of spaghetti, covered in red spaghetti sauce, then ate a meatball, "Hey, these meatballs are swell, want one?"

Braxton looked up from his salami and cheese meal and chuckled, "No, they're your meatballs, you eat them."

"Oh stop," Applejack said, "You shared a large milkshake with me. I insist, take it, a gift from me to you."

"But the milkshake was with your money!" Braxton argued.

Applejack was a bit impatient now, "Oh, stop being as stubborn as a mule and take a meatball!"

Applejack nudged a meatball with her nose towards Braxton.

He nudged it back towards Applejack and started blush, "No, eat your own food!"

"Oh take it already!" Applejack sighed.

"Okay, if you want me to that badly." Braxton said, popping the meatball into his mouth and looking out the window at the glistening star and building, "Wanna get some of the night breeze?"

"Sure," Applejack said, "Let's go!"

The two ponies walked out to the balcony, seeing the stars and river glistening.

Applejack's green eyes sparkled like emeralds while Braxton stared into them. He chuckled, "Mind if I run back in and get you some sparkling Apple Juice?"

"Oh Braxton," Applejack blushed, "You have done too much tonight."

She sat Braxton down on a chair, "I'll get the apple juice."

"Awww," Braxton said, "Thank you!"

She chuckled as she ran back into the resteraunt, "Don't mention it."

Braxton stared at the lake, a group of swans were swimming in it. The night was dark and beautiful. He looked to the moon and heard romantic music, and then suddenly Applejack sneaked up behind him, making him jump a bit, "I got the Apple Juice!"

"AHHHH!" Braxton exclaimed, "Be careful, you startled me!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Applejack said, dropping the bottle.

"Thank you," Braxton said, blushing, "Ummm... Applejack, tonight is pretty awkward... and um... ergh... I'm wondering..."

"Hold up a second," Applejack realized, "What are trying to tell me?"

"Um..." Braxton was tongue tied.

"You know me for a day and you decide to get serious?" Applejack said harshly, "I can't believe you-"

Braxton hung his head down, as he walked towards the door, "Um... I'm sorry..."

"Let me think I was the only one that wanted to get serious after today." Applejack finished.

"What?" Braxton turned around, seeming surprised.

"I feel the same way." Applejack said, walking back to Braxton, "Why do you think my face was all white. White is Rarity's color, not mine!"

She poured Apple juice on her face and shook her head, revealing her real face, "This is me, Braxton."

"I personally thought you were prettier with your regular face, your makeup made you look like a clown."

They started to nuzzle eachother.

"Really?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup!" Braxton said tackling Applejack, "Absolutely!"

Applejack chuckled then checked her watch, "Oh lordy! It's past my cerfew! Granny Smith is gonna ground me forever! Brax, we need to get home now!"

"Home?" Rainbow Dash popped up and asked, "I can take you there in a flash, and I also brought another Pegasus."

She was holding Fluttershy with her bottom hoof.

"Fluttershy said I could spend the night! Can I?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Um," Applejack started, "How long were you there?"

"Don't worry," Pinkie Pie said, peddling her air contraption, "We didn't see you and Braxton nuzzle eachother and say you wanted to get serious."

"None of that happened!" Applejack said, kicking Braxton on the flank, "You saw nothing!"

"Your in denial!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Ugh," Applejack said, "Why do y'all always come at the worst times?"

"Oh yeah, can I stay all night?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Um," Applejack replied, "I can't."

"But Fluttershy said I could!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, That was really-" Applejack quickly shot Fluttershy a dirty look, "Sweet of her, but ain't it gonna a little crowded?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of crowded, can my girlfriend come too?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Um, I don't know," Applejack said, "I'm not exactly sure how Granny would react to a couple of lesbian ponies in her house."

"Oh," Rainbow Dash replied, "You just want to make out with Braxton, that's all. I understand, but me and Pinkie Pie are gonna go cry in a hole."

"Blackmail, you guys are good." Braxton said.

"I can't believe that Applejack won't let us come!" Pinkie Pie whined.

"Okay, y'all can come!" Applejack gave in.

"I can't believe she fell for it!" Rainbow Dash whispered.

"Let's go home," Applejack said, hoping on Rainbow Dash's back.

"Now Fluttershy, I'm gonna let go of you, okay?" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"But Rainbow Dash-" before she was finished she found herself falling and wiggling her hooves, "I'm afraid of heights!"

"Use you wings!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Fluttershy soared over to Braxton, "I'm not gonna look down, now do you want a ride?"

"Yeah, I guess." Braxton hopped on her back.

The pegasi soared through the night air, letting Applejack and Braxton get a good breeze from up high. They were at Applejack's farm, and ready to land.

"Okay, Let's land!" Rainbow Dash said, making Applejack go down as if she were a on a roller coaster. Pinkie Pie followed along on her contraption.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy said, looking down, "AHHHHH!" She fell to the ground swiftly, wiggling her legs, accidentally throwing Braxton off and sending her crashing through the door, headfirst.

Braxton found himself in Applejack's arms. He chuckled as she nuzzled him again.

Inside the house Fluttershy got onto her hooves.

"You just fell through the sky!" Granny Smith commented.

"Eeyup!" Big Mcintosh said, crunching into an apple.

Suddenly, everyone else popped in.

"Applejack!" Granny Smith scolded, "Where were you?"

"Out at Miniature Pony Italy." Applejack said.

"Did you have fun?" Granny Smith asked.

"We sure did!" Braxton said, "And Applejack looks pretty with spaqhetti sauce on her face."

"I would have liked to see that." Big Mac commented as he blushed at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy fluttered her lashes at him and started to blush as well.

"Well, Welcome to our house, folks." Granny Smith said, "We always love company."

The group of ponies ran upstairs to see Apple Bloom hanging out with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.

"Hey there girls," Applejack chuckled, "Mind sharin' this room?"

The girls went out and let everyone else come into there.

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy said, "I didn't know you were planning on making out with Braxton tonight."

"It's alright," Applejack sighed, "And hey!"

Rarity suddenly popped into the room, "Hello my ponies!"

She dropped a big suitcase.

"Rarity?" Applejack said, looking at Fluttershy who had a guilty grin.

"Knowing your living conditions, Applejack," Rarity started to speak, "I brought a lot of soup!"

"You know your only spending the night, right?" Applejack asked.

"The night?" Rarity exclaimed, "Then I need more stuff!"

She started to run to the door.

"You'll be fine!" Rainbow Dash said, pulling Rarity away from the door.

Suddenly, Twilight Sparkle and Spike came in.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack said, seeing Rarity texting, "Get off the phone!"

"But I'm inviting Derpy!" Fluttershy said.

"NO!" Applejack said, grabbing Fluttershy's phone and throwing it out the window, "No more ponies or dragons."

"I'm sorry, should we go?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"No, your fine," Applejack said, getting out another sleeping bag, "You can stay, but I'm making you share a bag with Spike."

"Okay," She said, getting into the sleeping bag, "Spike, go turn off the lights."

Spike turned out the lights and everyone had sweet dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Applejack felt a splash of water on her head. She woke up and shook the water off to find Braxton and Apple Bloom laughing.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically, "Apple Bloom, behave yourself, young lady!"

Applejack smirked back at Braxton, affectionetly, "Your a bad influence." she whispered back to him. He winked back at Apple Bloom and he giggled as he picked up the water bucket and scurried back to the sink, "Wanna wake up Rarity?"

Applejack overheard and stepped in front of them, preventing them from going to the sink, "No, you two! Play some loud music or something if you wanna wake them up."

"Oh heck yeah!" Braxton said, "Let's go, Apple Bloom!"

"Yee-haw, more pranking!" Apple Bloom said, in an eager voice.

"Wait, Do you think Fluttershy's phone could have some loud music?" Braxton asked.

"Let's try it!" Apple Bloom responded.

They high hooved eachother and ran outside to see Fluttershy's phone. Weirdly, the screen of the phone wasn't cracked. That was a miracle.

"I wnder if we have any heavy metal!" Braxton said, entering Fluttershy's music app, and saw a song, "Oh this title seems loud, it's called Forest Call, should we check it out?"

"Sure!" Apple Bloom nodded, she couldn't wait till they woke up everyone with a phone. The music statted to play. It wasn't anything but bird s chirping quietly, "Wait, this is Fluttershy we are talking about. Nothing about her is loud."

"I wonder how else we can wake them up," Braxton chuckled, slyly.

"Brax, I'm hungry," Apple Bloom's tummy rumbled for a second, "Let's just stop trying this."

"Hungry?" Braxton snickered, "Of course we can eat Applejack."

"Wait, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Apple Bloom said, eagerly jumping up and down.

"Let me see," Braxton said, jumping in mid-air and tackling her down to the ground to tickle her, "I think I do!"

"To eat some apple pie and clout it onto to someone's face!" Apple Bloom said.

"Yup," Braxton winked, "That's my plan."

Braxton and Apple Bloom scurried down the stairs to see Applejack at the table, smiling at them warmly, "I see you've failed with other ponies, ay sugarcubes?"

"Pie!" Apple Bloom fangirled.

"haha, no." Applejack said sternly, giving Braxton a dirty look.

"Oh Babe," Braxton sighed, "We know ya can't keep that look!"

Braxton a huge apple from the counter, "I'm it!"

He ran out the door and grazed through the meadows of the apple filled valleys, with Applejack on his heels. He chuckled as he looked back, can ya keep up, princess!"

"Braxton!" Applejack laughed, tackling Braxton over as he lay in the grass, giggling.

"I surrender!" Braxton said, blushing, looking into Applejack's eyes, "Have I ever told you how purdy you looked?"

"Braxton, stop trying to charm me!" Applejack said, angrily, as she walked away. She suddenly turned around and graveled like a raging bull.

"uh-oh." Braxton said, looking at her, "This ain't gonna be good!"

Applejack started to gallop towards him, and jumped back on him, giving him a huge kiss on the lips, "Haha, got ya!"

"Oh you!" Braxton said, ruffling Applejack's messy looking mane, "You look to beautiful in the morning times."

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie took a peek out of the window, and opened it.

"I knew you would be making out!" Rainbow Dash said, "You two are a cute couple!"

Rainbw Dash kissed Pinkie Pie on the cheek, and they galloped down the stairs and started to eat some of Granny Smith's food.

"Well, Brax, we might wanna watch out for those two." Applejack said, playfully, "Hey, wanna race back to the house?"

"Race ya!" Braxton replied.

Braxton and Applejack raced back to the barn, and Braxton was inn front, "I won!"

He shook Applejack's hoof and took a seat at the table, next to Braxton and Big Mac.

The rest of them came down, yawning.

"Is it breakfast time yet?" Rarity squeled.

"About that time." Rainbow Dash replied to the question she asked, "We're having Apple Muffins!"

"Hey Braxton, ever tasted an Apple Muffin?" Applejack asked him.

"No," Braxton shook his head, "They sound good."

"They are the best!" Applejack reassured him, "Ecspecially when Granny Smith makes them!"

Granny Smith layed out a big plate full of muffins.

"Well, let's dig in!" Big Mac said, directing everyone to gobble them up in an insant.

"That was quick." Granny Smith grinned, "Y'all go out and have fun, don't let anything bad happen."

"We won't." Applejack said, with everyone following her out.

 ** _Author's Note: This is all I could really think about right now, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter tell me ASAP, because after today I won't be available for a week, thank you for reading this story, Braxton Out!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Braxton and Applejack walked through town together, as they admired all of the rush around town for the wedding.

"Can't believe Rarity said yes," Applejack said, kicking the dust up from the ground, "I thought Rarity would have far better taste."

"Love is love, Applejack," Braxton replied, "We can't be mad at her. We've got to support her through all of this."

"I didn't want them to get married though!" Applejack replied, "It'll break Twilight's heart. I mean, I have you, Pinkie and Rainbow have eachother, Rarity will have Spike, but when Spike leaves Twilight to live in the boutique with Rarity, what will happen to Twi's number one assistant?"

"Love works in strange ways, Applejack," Braxton sighed, "It may not work out. Plus Twilight's a smart alicorn, she can manage herself."

"But she hasn't lived without Spike before," Applejack said, stubbornly, then turned to see Fluttershy and Big Macintosh walked side-by side, "Wait, Brax."

She scurried toward Fluttershy and yelled at her, "What in tarnation are you doing with my brother?"

"Um..." Fluttershy stuttered, nearly bursting into tears, "He was just walking me home." She broke into tears as she ran off.

"Flutter, come back!" Big Mac ran after Fluttershy, following her home.

He knocked on Fluttershy's door, "Flutters, come out here!"

She opened her door, eye red from crying, "Um... I'm here..."

"Hey look, my sister's being protective now," Big Mac sighed, "You're one of her best friends... I'm her big brother, it's awkward when he walks her home, don't ya think? I don't know what I would have done. Wanna come back to sweet Apple acres and let me teach you how to buck a tree?"

"It's fine," Fluttershy said, "And I really must not... Things will get messy with Applejack..."

"No," Big Mac said, pulling her by her mane, and preventing her from going inside of her house, "Because I won't let her. She's in town anyway."

Fluttershy sighed, "Okay, I'll come to the acres with you."

"That's what I want to hear," Big Mac let go of Fluttershy's mane, "Now let's go!" Him and Fluttershy walked back to the farm together.

"There's a lot of apples this year, Big MacIntosh!" Fluttershy looked at the field, "It's beautiful."

"You know, AJ told me a lot about you," Big Mac chuckled, "But I didn't picture you being this amazing. You can call me Big Mac."

"That's nice of you to say, Mackie," Fluttershy blushed, "So we gonna buck?"

"Big Mac," MacIntosh corrected, "Settle down Pegasus, we just met."

"Yeah," Fluttershy smiled, "Sorry Mack- I um... Mean Big Mac."

The two ponies ran toward the nearest tree, and were amazed at the size.

"A big one." Big Mac commented, admiring it.

"You can do it, Big Mac," Fluttershy pat him on the back, "I believe you can do it."

"I'm not sure," Big Mac replied, "That's huge!"

"Either you buck it, or I buck it." Fluttershy said, wearing Rainbow Dash's normal competitive face.

"You're full it, Fluttershy," Big Mac said, "This tree is too much work for the element of kindness."

"You think I can't do it?" Fluttershy said, more competitively.

"Nope," Big Mac bucked the tree, as hard as he could, causing all of them to fall down, "Not at all."

"So you could do it," Fluttershy giggled, "You liar."

"I'm not lyin'," Big Mac blushed, "I really thought I couldn't do it, say maybe I could see you buck a tree." He pointed to another tree, a bit smaller, "I believe you probably do have the inner strength somewhere."

"I don't... Um... Know," Fluttershy blushed, "You know I was kidding when I was acting egotistical, right?"

"C'mon," Big Mac nudged her toward the tree, "Try it!"

"Fine," Fluttershy said, walking toward another tree, and started to try, only to lose balance and fell flat on her face, "Ouch!"

"We have got to fix your balance," Big Mac laughed, helping Fluttershy up, "I mean, it's crucial. We can't act like this ain't a problem."

 ** _Author's Note: Hey guys, I know It's been a long time since I updated this story, but here's chapter 7, I decided I'd throw in a little bit of FlutterMac, just because this is how I'd picture their experiences together if they met in the show. Personally FlutterMac is my favorite Big Mac ship, and it beats Marble Mac in my eyes. Plus Fluttershy is closer to Big Mac's age anyway. But age is just a number, but either way I will be a FlutterMac shipper. Sorry MarbleMac lovers!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Rainbow Dash walked by Pinkie Pie's side, cuddling her close. Suddenly a gust of cold wind blew across Pinkie's mane, "D-d-Dashie?"

"What is it, bae?" Rainbow Dash said, kissing her on her cheek, "How do you feel?"

"There's a blizzard coming," Pinkie Pie replied, "I feel it!"

"Pinkie, you're going crazy," Rainbow Dash said, "It's the middle of spring, why would there be a blizzard?"

"Dashie," Pinkie Pie requested, "Hold my hoof."

The two ponies felt a gust of snow hit their fur. Rainbow Dash smiled at her girlfriend, and grabbed her hoof, "I'll always hold you close to my heart, Pinkie." She wrapped her feathery wings against Pinkie's soft, short furred, earth pony body, "I love you, Pinkamena Diane Pie."

Pinkie Pie cried into Rainbow Dash's chest, hugging her, "I love you too. You're all the confetti I need." She threw her confetti stuff in the middle of the fast building snow, "You're the life of my party, Dashie."

Applejack gusted through the snow, with Braxton by her side, and watching Pinkie and Rainbow Dash cuddle and cry, "What in tarnation are you two doing?"

"We're keeping eachother warm," Pinkie Pie replied, cuddling closer to Rainbow Dash, "And saying we love eachother."

"You guys need more warmth," Applejack replied, smiling, warmly, "I'm sure Granny Smith won't mind visitors."

"C'mon," Braxton replied, "No one deserves to freeze like this." Him and Applejack walked off, with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash tagging right behind them.

In the time that seemed like forever, all four of them were at Applejack's home. Fluttershy and Big Mac were cuddled up against the hearth, feeling the warmth. Granny Smith had glasses of hot chocolate made for the family members, including Braxton.

Granny Smith smiled, as she sat at the table, "Well youngsters, looks like we're all under God's all seein' eyes now, so who wants to do our prayer before we get to drinkin' our hot chocolate?"

She looked around, seeing Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle with chocolate mustaches, "Well, it ain't ever too late to do grace, children!"

She bowed her head, in unison with everyone else, "Thank you, God, for keepin' us warm with this hearth I can thank Big MacIntosh for. Thank you for the love that made this family what it is, and what it will be. Young love has been blossoming and God, I believe you have given these young ponies eachother more than anything. Sometimes in forms we feel are quite strange, forms we don't understand. God, these young ones have all grown beautifully. I remember Applejack as a little filly, and she's grown so much. Lord, bless this hot chocolate, Amen."

"Amen." The other ponies said in unison, as they all started to gulp down.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie hugged eachother and started to share a kiss, as Granny Smith winked.

"Wait," Pinkie Pie whispered, "Granny Smith likes us together."

"Of course she does, Pinkie," Rainbow Dash chuckled, "We're so cute together!"

Pinkie Pie giggled as they started to cuddle, non-stop. Applejack looked at Braxton, as he blushed a bit, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were?"

"I think you have before, Braxton." Applejack went in for a kiss, as their lips touched, Braxton blushed harder.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: Heck No! The last chapter was not the end of the story, if you thought it was, we have a few chapters to go here! I'm gonna close up all of these stories, so I can write more original works, and possibly fanfictions, without the stress of getting the others done. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's not the best story or MLP fanfiction, but cut me some slack, I'm young, and this is my first My Little Pony Fanfiction, and I'm working to get everyone in character here._**

Applejack put on her dress, huffing to the new housemate, "Braxton, I really don't wanna go."

"AJ," Braxton chuckled, "You're non-sense! You know we have no choice!"

"I know," Applejack replied, kicking at the wedding dress, "I understand."

"What are you doing, Applejack?" Braxton said, noticing that Applejack was kicking her dress.

"It's tight!" Applejack yelled, "What did ya think?"

"I thought ya looked cute while doing it!" Braxton blushed and giggled at the same time.

Applejack slapped him on the face, "Braxton, can you be serious for one minute?"

"Sorry," Braxton sighed, adjusting his tie, "I know you're not in a good mood, but you can't let that get the best of you."

"Spike, get my book," Twilight said, Irritably, "For the last time!"

"Can't!" Spike blushed, "I gotta get ready for her."

"Forget her!" Twilight said, "The book."

"No can do," Spike replied, exiting, "No can do, Twilight!"

"Spike!" Twilight said, in a scowl.

"Bye!" Spike replied, "I'll see you at the wedding!"

"Yeah," Twilight said, "The one I won't be coming to!"

Everyone was arranged in the building, sitting in assigned seats that Rarity had assigned to everyone. She had a long, extravagant white dress, while Spike wore a maroon looking colored tuxedo.

Twilight sat in the front row, beside of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Spike said you couldn't make it."

"A true friend is always there," Twilight said, "Even if you think they aren't making a very good decision..."

"Good for you!" Pinkie Pie giggled, "Thanks for baking the cake! It's delicious!"

Twilight then noticed the crumbs scattered on Pinkie's face and sighed, "Pinkie, I didn't make the cake."

"Then who did?" Pinkie Pie jumped into the air, "Who?"

"Applejack, I think, bae," Rainbow Dash pointed to Applejack, who was in front of the cake, "Ya see?"

"I think we need to settle down," Twilight replied, "This is about Spike, not cake."

"Me and Dashie's wedding is gonna be cake themed!" Pinkie Pie giggled, hugging Rainbow Dash.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash, said irritably, "No it's not! Who made you the queen of our wedding?"

"I did!" Pinkie Pie replied, rubbing a piece of cake in Rainbow's face, "I made myself the queen of our wedding!"

Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie Pie, and started to smother her with kisses, "Oh I love you, Frizzy!"

"I love you too, Chocolate Icing!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"Wait," Rainbow Dash replied, "My name is Rainbow Dash!"

"Not for long!" Pinkie Pie wiped the chocolate cake icing over Rainbow's cutie mark, "Ya see? Chocolate Icing!"

The mayor went up on stage, and started to speak, "Today, we are uniting two souls, again."

The audience clapped, as the mayor continued, "Spike and Rarity love eachother and decided they wanted marriage. These two citizens of Equestria are going to turn into one today. A dragon and a pony, who said it would work out? Well, these two did."

The audience clapped, as the mayor said, "Spike, will you take Rarity as your lawfully wedded wife, that you will love and protect for all eternity."

"I... Don't." Spike sighed.

The audience gasped at Spike's reply, as Spike looked toward Twilight, "I've spent years after Rarity, instead of the one that was really my true love. Rarity, you're a beautiful pony, but nothing like Twilight."

He walked up to Twilight and sighed, "Twilight Sparkle, will you marry me?"

"Y-y-yes!" Twilight hugged Spike, "Of course I will."

Rarity gasped, "How could this happen?"

"You do understand, don't you, Rarity?" Spike asked.

"Sure." Rarity sighed, "I've just got to get home now." She ran off crying, tears streaming down her eyes.

Rainbow Dash sighed, looking at Pinkie Pie, "Baby, I love you." They started to kiss in front of everyone.

Granny Smith gasped, "They... Made... Out... I ain't seen a beat in all my born day! This. Is. AMAZING! I wish I could have made out with my girlfriend!"

"You had a girlfriend?" Big Mac asked, "But... You reproduced."

"No, I didn't." Granny Smith rolled her eyes.

"So Mom and Dad were adopted?" Big Mac said.

"Just kidding!" Granny Smith laughed, "I got ya good! I've always been straight, dear, but I support Gay rights."

"Really?" Applejack said, dropping her slice of cake on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Rarity was digging around in her boutique, because usually making dresses made her feel better. But after seeing a good amount of dresses, Rarity still wasn't feeling better. It was hard to get over the feeling of being dumped, and just wished Spike would change his mind, but she knew it wasn't gonna happen. She wanted to have someone so much, and being a single pony was just flat out painful. All she wanted was somebody that would love her. Rarity lay on the ground, starting to sob as hard as she could, until she felt a wind gust through her window. "Hello, hello, hello, Rarity," said the element of disharmony, "Remember me?"

"What do you want, Discord?" Rarity sobbed, crossing her hooves.

"I want to talk to you," Discord giggled, "It's a shame that dragon dumped you. What a shameful thing. Poor, poor Rarity, alone forever."

Rarity sobbed closer as Discord picked her up, and lay her on his shoulder, "Now now, little Rarity, let me wipe your tears away."

"Discord?" Rarity looked up, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rarity," Discord chuckled, "So do you possibly want to hang out sometime?"

"Of course," Rarity sighed, "I don't see why not."

"Good," Discord smiled, "See you tonight then?"

"Yeah," Rarity stuttered, "Absolutely!"


	11. Chapter 11

The last chapter was the end of this story, I'm greatly sorry, but if you want to give me story suggestions for MLP:FIM, or any other show I like, pm me, and I'll answer ASAP.


End file.
